A vacuum adiabatic body is a product for suppressing heat transfer by vacuumizing the interior of a body thereof. The vacuum adiabatic body can reduce heat transfer by convection and conduction, and hence is applied to heating apparatuses and refrigerating apparatuses. In a typical adiabatic method applied to a refrigerator, although it is differently applied in refrigeration and freezing, a foam urethane adiabatic wall having a thickness of about 30 cm or more is generally provided. However, the internal volume of the refrigerator is therefore reduced.
In order to increase the internal volume of a refrigerator, there is an attempt to apply a vacuum adiabatic body to the refrigerator.
First, Korean Patent No. 10-0343719 (Reference Document 1) of the present applicant has been disclosed. According to Reference Document 1, there is disclosed a method in which a vacuum adiabatic panel is prepared and then built in walls of a refrigerator, and the exterior of the vacuum adiabatic panel is finished with a separate molding as Styrofoam (polystyrene). According to the method, additional foaming is not required, and the adiabatic performance of the refrigerator is improved. However, manufacturing cost is increased, and a manufacturing method is complicated. As another example, a technique of providing walls using a vacuum adiabatic material and additionally providing adiabatic walls using a foam filling material has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2015-0012712 (Reference Document 2). According to Reference Document 2, manufacturing cost is increased, and a manufacturing method is complicated.
As another example, there is an attempt to manufacture all walls of a refrigerator using a vacuum adiabatic body that is a single product. For example, a technique of providing an adiabatic structure of a refrigerator to be in a vacuum state has been disclosed in U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. US 2004/0026956 A1 (Reference Document 3).